


Pines Roulette

by reigning_rockets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Child Death, Multiple Endings, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigning_rockets/pseuds/reigning_rockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Someone had to die during Weirdmageddon. Take your pick. (I'm so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mabel

Dipper’s fists pounded against the demon’s grip but he knew it was no use. Bill had the two of them in a death grip and there was no getting out of it this time. There were no giant robots, or quantum destabilisers or spray paint cans. All the two twins had now was their anger against the demon and their tiny fists to combat his big one. To put it simply, they were trapped.

“OKAY STANFORD TIME’S UP! I’VE GOT THE KIDS! I THINK I’M GONNA KILL ONE OF THEM JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!”

Dipper and Mabel’s struggles got even more rash and violent. Dipper couldn’t believe what he heard. Bill was serious! He was really going to kill them! The demon brought the two twins right up close to his eye. It flashed a red light and a silhouette of a pine tree appeared.

“EENY.” 

Dipper’s mind started to race. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing got narrow.

“MEENY.” 

Flash. Now there was a shooting star. Dipper looked desperately at Mabel who was squirming in the demon’s grip beside him. 

“MINY.” 

Flash. A pine tree again. Dipper was terrified.

Flash. A shooting star. Bill brought his free hand up and poised his fingers, ready to snap.

“YOU!” Snap.

...And Mabel started to scream. It was blood curdling and ripped through Dippers ears and tore through his heart. Mabel was in agony. Her face twisted into an expression of pure pain. She brought her hands up to her head and started to claw at her face like she wanted to rip it off. Bill’s laugh echoed throughout the fearamid. Out of the corner of Dippers eye, he could see Stan and Ford pounding their fists against their prison screaming their heads off. But Dipper’s eyes were locked on Mabel. He stared at her as slowly slipped away from him. Blue flames started to emerge from within Mabel as if they’d been burning her out from the inside.

And then,  Mabel stopped screaming.

Every other sound that surrounded Dipper seemed to become muffled and quiet. Bill’s laugh no longer plagued his ears. Stan and Ford’s hopeless screams and pleads were drowned out by the deafening silence that came when Mabel stopped responding. Bill let go of the twins and they fell to the ground. Dipper was frozen in horror when he saw that Mabel wasn’t getting up. 

“WELL THAT WAS FUN. OH MAN SHOOTING STAR’S BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE FOR THE LONGEST TIME! NOW FORD, YOU CAN EITHER LET ME INTO YOUR MIND OR, YOU CAN SEE THIS ONE GO AS WELL.” 

A pine tree silhouette appeared around Dipper. But Dipper didn’t care. He got up and ran over to Mabel and started to shake her. He knew it wasn’t going to do anything, but what else was he supposed to do. 

“Mabel! Mabel..! This can’t be happening. MABEL!” Dipper screamed as he tried to get a response from his sister. He started to scream in anguish as he curled his fists against Mabel’s unmoving chest. 

Bill roared with laughter. “HEY KID. DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT _ DEAD _ MEANS? HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU SCREAM AND CRY, THAT ISN’T GOING TO CAUSE HER CORPSE TO REANIMATE INTO A ZOMBIE HAHA!” Dipper only cried as he lay his head against Mabel’s body. He couldn’t think anymore.

“Enough! Stop this now Bill. You win. You’ve always won.” Ford’s hands dropped to his side. Bill turned towards his old friend. “GO ON.” The triangle said expectantly. Ford let out a deep sigh. “I’ll let you in. Just don’t tear apart my family anymore please.” He sounded defeated.

The pine tree silhouette that surround Dipper vanished. “GOOD CHOICE. YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING EARLIER.” 

Ford sighed once again. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	2. Dipper

Why were they in this situation? Things were going so well. Mabel had sprayed Bill in the face and had opened up an exit in the fearamid but they were still captured. Now Mabel, along with her brother Dipper were struggling to break free from Bill’s death grip as he carried them back to the main chamber of the fearamid. Their struggles however, did not seem to be doing much good. And then, they were brought back to where Stan and Ford were waiting.  

The first thing Mabel saw was Stan’s horrified face. Then she saw Ford’s. Their twin expressions of terror were both plastered against them and it broke Mabel’s heart. She really thought they were going to beat Bill. 

“I THINK I’M GONNA KILL ONE OF THEM JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!” 

What!? No! No, no, no! Mabel started to pound against Bill’s closed fist. She had to get him to let go of herself and her brother. But then, a flash of red light distracted her from her task at hand. A dark red silhouette of a pine tree washed over the two small twins.

“EENY.”

Was Bill really going to do it? Mabel wasn’t sure how anyone could possibly be this twisted and cruel. 

“MEENY.” 

Now, there was a shooting star. She looked over and saw her brother still trying to free himself. 

“MINY.” 

The pine tree reappeared. Mabel felt sick to her stomach. If she lost her brother… what would she do? She had no clue how to even process everything that was happening at the moment and barely registered when Bill flashed his symbole back to a shooting star. He brought up a hand and got ready to do it. His fingers were poised ready to end one of their lives and their was nothing they could do about it.

“Wait-”

“YOU!” 

Snap.

The symbol turned back into a pine tree. 

Dipper gasped. Mabel had no clue what was happening to her brother but it pained her to watch. He looked like he was choking. He brought his hands up to his neck and seemed to be gasping for air.

“Dipper! Dipper!!” Mabel called. But Dipper didn’t respond. He just continues to writhe in agony inside of Bill’s tight grasp hopelessly waving his hands around, trying to grab hold of air. “Stop it! Stop it Bill PLEASE!!” Tears streamed down Mabel’s cheeks as she watched this horror show in front of her. Dipper’s chest was sporadically expanding and contracting but he seemed to be getting no oxygen. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw was clenched. 

Bill let out a laugh that only a psychopath could manage. 

“WHAT’S THE MATTER PINE TREE? DIDN’T YOU KNOW THAT PUPPETS DON’T NEED AIR!?” 

Stan and Ford were both pounding their fists against the side of their triangular prison but nobody seemed to be paying them any attention. All eyes were on Dipper.

“B….B-Bill! Y-You...will r-regret...t.this.” Dipper managed to say in between heaving, airless breaths. And then Bill dropped them. 

Mabel landed on the ground a few feet away from Dipper who was still trying to find a way to breath. She got up, and ran over to her brother, calling out his name. She turned him over and saw that he still had his eyes shut tight. He looked to be in immense pain but his chest contractions were getting smaller and smaller. 

“Dipper! Dipper no, Dipper! Breath please!” Mabel said as she held onto his shoulders. 

But the exact opposite happened.

Dipper’s chest stopped moving. He stopped trying to find the air that wasn’t there. 

Surprisingly Mabel’s first thought was not “Oh my gosh my brother’s dead.” Or even “Bill will pay for what he did.” Instead she thought about her thirteenth birthday party. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the journey that they were supposed to go on together. They had tackled kindergarten, elementary, and middle school together. He was always supposed to be there. They were supposed to enter the next stage of their lives together and enter teenhood. Mabel wanted now, more than ever to have her thirteenth birthday party with her brother.

But he was lying on the floor.

A tear broke away from her eye and fell onto Dipper’s cheek. Then all she saw was red. 

“BILL!” She screamed as she turned toward the demon, who only laughed at her challenge.

Ford spoke up. “Bill, I told you to wait! I can’t...how...why did you do this! You’re a sick twisted animal Bill!”

Mabel rushed towards Bill; grappling hook in hand. She was going to kill him! Oh, boy she was going to kill him. But Bill only laughed, and teleported past Mabel and in front of Ford and Stan. She stumbled forward and scraped her knee against the brick floor. 

“SO HERE’S HOW IT’S GONNA WORK SIXER. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP WHAT LITTLE YOU HAVE LEFT YOU WILL LET ME INTO YOUR MIND!”

Mabel picked herself off the ground and turned around just in time to see Bill and Ford shake hands. 

“Grunkle Ford no!” She screamed but Bill had already invaded his mind. But then, something strange happened. Stan took off his fez and revealed the two toned hair that Ford usually sported. It only then dawned on Mabel that Ford and Stan had switched places. Bill was inside Stan’s mind. And that meant, he was vulnerable. She watched Ford take out the memory gun but Mabel walked over and put a hand out to stop him. She looked back at her brother who was still lying on the floor and muttered, “Let me kill him instead.”

Ford gave Mabel the gun and she pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so I think this one was even more intense and messed up than Mabel's death was. I am now even more sorry. I have a problem. And I'm still going to do Stan and Ford.


	3. Ford

Stan was ready to take Ford’s place just like they agreed. They had switched clothes in a hurry in fear of the demon coming back soon but now, he was ready to take action. Bill was ready to kill one of his family members and he was ready to sacrifice himself to protect them. So just as Bill was about to snap his fingers, Stan took action.

“Wait! I surrender.” He said using his best imitation of his brother’s voice. It seemed to do the trick because Bill dropped the kids.

“GOOD CHOICE.” The demon stated in a matter-of-factly way. as Stan looked up at this monster that was going to enter his mind, he was amazed and terrified that his niece and nephew had gone up against him twice before. Man, he was a terrible uncle. But he had to keep his charade up until he was sure everyone else would be safe.

“My only condition,” He said, “is that you let my brother and the kids go.”

Bill looked back at the kids. Then back to Stan, and then to Ford who was wearing Stan’s usual ensemble. Then Bill looked back to Stan again and said, “FINE.”

Stan felt a sigh of relief pass through his body. But the sigh was cut short when Bill started talking again.

“AT LEAST I _WOULD_ SAY FINE IF YOU WEREN’T LYING... _STANLEY!”_ Stan’s heart picked up the pace and he mentally swore. “HONESTLY HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM. YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU COULD PLAY THE OL’ SWITCHEROO ON _ME_? I AM THE MASTER OF REALITY! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WASN’T GOING TO NOTICE YOU TWO SWITCHED PLACES!?”

Dipper and Mabel’s eyes seemed to look between their two grunkles as they tried to process what was happening.

“Wait. Grunkle Stan!?” Dipper exclaimed with confusion and disbelief as he looked at Stan. Bill’s cruel laugh echoed throughout the chamber.

“THAT’S RIGHT PINE TREE!” The demon chimed as he used his power to lift the real Ford into the air.

“Ow. Bill, your grip is too tight!” Ford yelled.

“OH I’M SORRY ARE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!? LET ME FIX THAT! HOW ABOUT A DRINK?”

What came next was almost too hard for Stan to watch. His brother was surrounded by water. It seemed to just be sustaining itself in air. Bill kept Ford stuck in mid air, unable to escape or try to breach the surface for air.

“DRINK UP STANFORD! OR YOU COULD SURRENDER AND LET ME INTO YOUR MIND!”

Ford’s eyes were shut tight as he concentrated on holding his breath. It looked like he wasn’t going to last much longer. What was Stan supposed to do?

Ford answered his question for him. He watched as his brother held up two hands in a sign of surrender. Bill dropped the water level so he could talk. But Ford said nothing. He only locked eyes with his brother and slowly nodded.

Stan was now far more aware of a  weight in his pocket. Ford had given him the weight when they switched clothes. His brother always carried a ray gun by his side for emergencies. He and Stan both knew that such a simple weapon would do nothing against Bill however…

Stan had made a promise.

***

_“Stanley, you know there is a chance this might not work!” Ford said as he pulled off his jacket and handed it to his brother._

_“What choice do we have. Anyway, you know me. I’m a gambler. I take risks and there’s a chance it WILL work. Boy, how can you stand to wear all this. Aren’t you like constantly sweating?”_

_“Stanley focus! I need you to listen. Bill may come back any time now and in case this doesn’t work, we need a plan B.”_

_“I’ll do whatever it takes to save the kids Ford!”_

_“Good. Now here’s what I need you to do if the situation calls for it…”_

This couldn’t be avoided. Stan felt his fingers reach towards the gun. He remembered the conversation he had with his brother vividly.

_“Bill still wants me. If this plan fails he’s going to target me.”_

_***_

Stan was sweating. The gun felt so heavy. It weighed a ton. Stan tried to think of another plan. A plan C never hurt anyone right? But his scamming tricks and his gambling methods all seemed useless when dealing with this monster. Plan B was the only way out of it. If he did plan B, the world may be saved. He continued to stare at his brother. The two twins were completely connected.

Three.

Two.

One.

The laser fired.

“Grunkle Ford!” Dipper yelled.

He was a terrible grunkle.

“No! Ford! No!!” Mabel shouted.

He was a really terrible grunkle.

The water that surrounded his brother turned red with blood. It was a clean shot right through the head. He kept his eyes trained on his brother. Of course, Stan was aware of his traumatized kids. He was also aware of the demon who was seething with rage. He just didn’t care.

***

_“Don’t let me surrender Stanley.” Ford said as he handed his brother the gun._

_“What! No, that's crazy.” Stan retorted. There was no possible way he could do what his brother was implying._

_“Don’t argue Stanley we don’t have time. I’d rather die than see a world where Bill gets what he wants and I’m the only one who can give him that!” Ford said with certainty plastered on his face. His wrinkles were more pronounced than ever. For some reason, Stan realised that the two of them were old even though they did everything they could to feel the opposite. Dipper and Mabel were both young and deserved to be in a world where they at least had each other. Stan slowly took the gun out of his brothers hands and attached it to his belt._

_“Fine, let’s give that bastard triangle a hell of a time.”_

_“Language Stanley!”_

_***_

Stan hadn’t realised that he had been slowly crying all this time. He only noticed when the tears finally made their way down to his mouth and filled his tastebuds with their disgusting salty taste. What had he done? What did this accomplish? Bill was probably just going to kill him and the kids now! Why had he been so stupid?

“STANLEY!!!!!!” Bill yelled as blue flames surrounded the room. But Stan hardly responded. He could accept his fate. He just hoped that the kids would be smart enough and get themselves out during all this.

Stan wasn’t expecting the events that came after.

“H-hold it r-right there!” And invisible voice yelled. Everyone, even Bill, was startled as they tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. Then, suddenly, a bald man in a jumpsuit appeared in the room.

“Blendin!” Dipper and Mabel yelled in unison.

“HEY IDIOT! DON’T YOU KNOW I KILLED TIME BABY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The time traveler smirked. “Th-that may be t-true. B-but you _didn’t_ kill Time Parents!” And at that moment, two giant figures appeared behind him. A giant woman and a man were both glaring at the demon.

“Bill Cipher, you are under arrest for killing our son!” The woman bellowed. At the same time, the man raised his hand and a glowing light surrounded Bill.

“NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!” The demon yelled as he tried to fight back but suddenly, he was just gone. There was no trace that the demon had been there in the first place. The giant people were also gone along with the time traveler. Stan looked over.

His brother was still dead.

Why hadn’t those bastards come earlier?

At least the kids were safe.

But he was still a terrible grunkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, sorry for the wait but i hope it was worth it! I was having a hard time figuring out how I wanted this to happen so it took a little longer than it should have but there's only one chapter left!


End file.
